1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to strainer members that strain and/or filter fluids in fluid systems (e.g., pools, spas, etc.) and, more particularly, to strainer members (e.g., strainer baskets) that include features that improve performance characteristics.
2. Background Art
In general, strainer members for straining/filtering fluids in fluid systems (e.g., residential, industrial and/or commercial systems) are known. For example, it is known in the art to use a pump assembly in connection with a fluid circulation system to move debris-ridden fluid from a reservoir (e.g., a pool, a spa, a whirlpool, etc.), strain the debris from the fluid via a strainer member (e.g., a strainer basket), and circulate the strained water back to the reservoir. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,531,092 and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2009/0145498 and 2008/0079259, the entire contents of each being hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
A flow path is typically provided from the reservoir to the pump assembly, and another flow path is typically provided from the pump assembly to an inlet of the reservoir. In general, the pump assembly includes an impeller (or other motive element), as well as a strainer housing that is adapted to house, contain and/or position the strainer member. The strainer member typically is configured to strain/filter the debris from the fluid before the fluid flows to the impeller. As such, the strainer member generally includes small outlets or apertures that allow for the passage of fluid therethrough, while inhibiting the passage of debris therethrough.
In general, it is desirable to have strainer members that have the ability to substantially resist degradation of pump hydraulic performance when loaded with debris. Moreover, it is typically desirable to have strainer members that have the ability to substantially remove air pockets trapped under the strainer cover (e.g., at low flow rates).
As such, a need remains for systems/designs for strainer members having improved performance characteristics compared to conventional strainer members. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the systems, assemblies and methods of the present disclosure.